dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Socko
"Hey, I'm Frank" - Brain Surgery Socko is a recurring minor character from Brain Surgery. He is the first person of New Zealand descent to appear on Dyercentral. Overview Appearance Socko has the typical appearance of a black sock New Zealander. His body appears to be that of a human hand and arm wearing a cheap black sock. His mouth is created by the "hand" usings its fingers and thumb to created the upper and lower parts of his jaw. His eyes appear to be circular pieces of paper with a black dot in the middle for a pupil. Personality On the surface, Socko appears to be a content subordinate of Dyercentral. He approaches everything, including spite, with an assertive attitude. However, underneath the skin he is a vengeful anarchist, perfectly willing to allow the world to suffer through the apocalypse. Biography The Sketches Socko's first appearance was in Brain Surgery, where he pretended to be a zombie named Frank. Like the other characters in that sketch, he was seen performing the Macarena at the end. He later appeared in the "It's an insignificant life" sketch of The Dyercentral Christmas Special. Apparently, in a universe where Dylan never existed, The Brain Surgeon had no choice but to accept Socko as his assistant, something that gave him great distress. It was this moment that convinced Dylan that he really did have an impact on the world. In the second Christmas Special, Socko had an entire sketch dedicated to him titled "It's a wonderful Life Socko". In the segment, he was seen casually walking down the hallway, greeting the other characters and having a wonderful day. Dyer insults him and Sheriff Lyoid is scared away by the sight of him. Eventually, his guardian angel appears, hoping to get Socko to understand what he means to the channel. However, Socko was perfectly aware of this, and accepting of it. The angel decides to take him to a world where he doesn't exist anyway, and we see that without socko the entire world has been destroyed. Socko decides he wants it to stay this way because, as he said, "I'm a sadistic bastard". Chadwick Jones Presents Socko, along with Brain Surgeon, Tony Ball, and Old-Man Dyer, is one of the people who came up with the idea for Chadwick Jones Presents. Inspired by A Dyer-Situation, they were inspired to create a new show that took the concept of movie reviewing, but including jokes and edited footage. Despite being a founder of the show, Socko has not been seen throughout the entirety of canical Chadwick Jones Presents. However, he was alluded to by Dyer in The Hunt For Mr. Dyer's Treasure, where he compared Socko's looks to another New Zealander and is called a racist. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure A non-canon version of Socko made an appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review. After Chadwick Jones finished airing commercials in the middle of the review, Socko arrived to point out that he doesn't usually do this. After Chadwick notices and chases away the perpetrators, Socko suffers a cardiac arrest and dies instantly. Category:Characters